Le Dragon et la Sirène
by Takikate
Summary: Rencontres, trahisons, romances et lemons sous fond de magie et conte de fées...


_Titre : Le dragon et la sirène _

_Fandom : Vampire Knight_

_Auteur : Taki_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Résume : Rencontres, trahisons, romances et lemons sous fond de magie et conte de fées. Enfin j'en sais rien j'écris comme ça me passe par la tête. Risque de nawak profond. Ames sensibles s'abstenir…_

_Warning : Yaoi… J'y déverse toute mon innocence. Risques de MPreg aussi._

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent. _

_Note de l'auteur: Coucou c'est moi, la pure et innocente Taki, du retour dans l'univers des fanfics NC -17. Lol. Je me suis laissée un peu déborder ces dernières années, mais j'ai remis l'écriture dans mon emploi du temps Je sais qu'il ne me reste pas mal d'histoires a terminer mais bon... Il ya le temps! Sur ce..._

_**Chapitre 1**__**: Rencontre**_

Il était une fois, dans une ville hors du commun où se mêlaient humains, animaux, vampires et autres créatures extraordinaires, vivait un sublime prince du nom de Kaname Kuran. En effet, ce beau prince, adoré et respecté par tous était l'incarnation même de la beauté, la bonté et la justesse. De fait, il était difficile de rester de marbre face à ces magnifiques cheveux noir jais qui retombaient fièrement au niveau des belles épaules carrées ou alors face à ces pupilles qui avaient cette superbe coloration écarlate, témoin des origines royales et presque célestes du jeune homme. Les traits de ce dernier étaient si fins, et ses mouvements si gracieux qu'il donnait l'impression de flotter lorsqu'il se déplaçait. La rumeur disait aussi qu'il était excellent danseur et redoutable combattant. Bref, pour tous ses fidèles sujets, le Prince Kaname Kuran était la perfection incarnée. Les dames de la cour espéraient secrètement se hisser au rang de maîtresse ou concubine, à défaut d'accéder à celui de princesse. De fait, le prince avait beau être d'une discrétion absolue, certaines rumeurs chantaient aussi ses prouesses physiques. On racontait que les femmes qui s'étaient retrouvées dans ses bras avaient goûté à un plaisir jamais égalé, même si aucune d'entre elles ne s'était vue attribuer cette faveur une deuxième fois. Néanmoins, les dames ne désespéraient pas, redoublant d'efforts pour attirer l'attention du monarque et investissant des sommes colossales dans des soins de beauté ou cadeaux de toutes sortes. La pauvre princesse Yuuki, sœur cadette et adorée du beau prince, ne savait plus quoi faire pour contenir les ardeurs des ambitieuses. Elle était débordée, complètement envahie et se retrouvait mêlée à des histoires dans lesquelles elle avait tout sauf envie de mettre le nez. Ceci dit, la princesse à la peau blanche comme neige adorait tellement son frère qu'elle avait de la peine à voir ce dernier assumer tout seul toutes ces lourdes responsabilités.

_Surtout avec cette malédiction! _

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir en y pensant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Yuuki? Demanda Kaname en passant délicatement la serviette de table sur ses lèvres fines.

Le prince avait beau être quelqu'un de très occupé, il tenait à prendre ses repas journaliers en compagnie de sa petite sœur adorée.

- Non... Mon prince, tout va très bien! Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle.

Fronçant un sourcil, le jeune prince posa ses longs doigts fins sur le menton de la jeune princesse et la força à soutenir son regard. Le pauvre détourna pudiquement les yeux, se cachant pratiquement le visage à l'aide de sa longue manche en soie beige, comme un enfant qui aurait été pris sur le fait.

- Tu as grandit Yuuki! Il y a quelques jours encore, j'aurais juré sur mon honneur que tu étais bien la seule personne qui aurait été incapable de me mentir. Remarqua tristement le frère aîné.

- Non, je vous en prie. Ne pensez pas ce genre de choses. Vous savez bien que je ne vous trahirais jamais. S'excusa la jeune femme, larmes aux yeux.

Le prince ne répondit rien, mais continua à fixer intensément sa sœur de ses yeux écarlates.

- C'est juste que... Commença-t-elle, le visage toujours sa manche.

- Que...? Continua son frère sans cesser de la fixer.

- Elle m'a fait promettre...

- Elle? Rétorqua Kaname en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils

- Je vous promets… Je ne voulais pas vous offenser... Mais elle pleurait... Et je ne savais pas quoi faire... Alors je lui ai dit... Mais je ne voulais pas... Paniqua la jeune fille qui était vraiment au bord des larmes.

- Yuuki, ne te mets pas dans cet état ma chérie. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est ce pas? Expliqua le monarque en passant une main rassurante sur les longs cheveux de sa sœur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans pour autant se séparer de sa manche, puis inspira un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de commencer son récit.

- C'est à propos de Dame Rukia...

- Dame Rukia ? Demanda le prince d'un air aussi surpris qu'agacé

- Je vais tout vous raconter mais... Je vous en prie… Promettez moi de ne rien faire. Vous comprenez je lui ai promis alors... Si elle venait à apprendre que je vous en ai parlé... Je je... Commença à balbutier la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui te trouble tant? Demanda Kaname avec beaucoup de douceur, en jouant avec les longues tresses brunes.

- Dame Rukia... Est très malheureuse vous savez...

- ...

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous aimait et qu'elle aimerait être à vos côtés...

- ...

- Mais malheureusement vous êtes très froid avec elle depuis...

- Depuis... Quoi?

- Vous savez bien... Depuis que tous les deux... Avez êtes... Intimes... Répondit Yuuki d'une voix extrêmement basse, après quoi elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Continue... Répondit le monarque.

Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Yuuki pouvait deviner, par le timbre de la voix de son frère, que ce dernier n'était pas très content. Elle savait qu'Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit associée à ce genre d'affaires, mais elle voulait tellement qu'il soit heureux!

- Elle... Elle sait que vous ne lui avez jamais rien promis... Mais... Elle vous aime vraiment beaucoup et...

- Yuuki... Serais-tu en train de plaider en sa faveur? Demanda le prince d'un air calme mais non moins agacé.

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous... Et et... Mais mais Dame Rukia n'est pas comme les autres. Et... Et.. Je me dis… Peut être... Peut être que si elle avait la chance de pouvoir vous l'expliquer elle même...

- Yuuki...

- Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça... Mais... Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous soyez heureux! Reprit tristement la jeune fille

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tant que tu seras là...

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Je sais pour la malédiction! Hurla t-elle, oubliant momentanément qui était son interlocuteur.

Le Prince Kaname, qui s'était retenu tout ce temps sentit son sang faire un tour dans ses veines. Ses pupilles écarlates se rétrécirent considérablement, témoin de ses origines reptiliennes, puis il demanda calmement mais d'un ton non moins menaçant.

- Qui t'a parle de ça?

- C'est un secret... Répondit pudiquement la jeune fille en détournant la tête.

- Yuuki... Commença le jeune homme.

- Pardonnez mon impertinence, Kuran-sama, mais je me dois de vous rappeler que vous avez une importante audience au palais de justice aujourd'hui… Rappela le conseiller royal en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Après un bref moment de silence, le jeune monarque répondit simplement:

- Je dois y aller. On reprendra cette discussion ce soir...

Sur ce, il se leva de table, posa un chaste baiser sur le front de sa protégée, et se retira pour la journée.

Yuuki poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit son frère s'éloigner. Elle savait qu'elle avait abordé un sujet sensible, mais elle était déterminée à aider son frère adoré, qui avait toujours agit dans ses intérêts depuis la mort de leurs parents. Sur ces pensées, la belle princesse quitta la somptueuse salle à manger et se retira dans ses appartements, suivie de ses dames de compagnie.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Assis à l'arrière de la berline royale, une voiture unique qui avait été conçue et fabriquée en son honneur, le Prince Kuran se rendait à ses bureaux situés dans le quartier des affaires du royaume. A travers les vitres teintées, le monarque observait le paysage sans vraiment le voir. A l'aide du Roi Kaien Cross du royaume voisin, Il avait réussit à rétablir la paix, ainsi qu'une certaine stabilité qui avait disparu à la mort de ses parents. Tant de travail abattu et voilà qu'un groupe d'extrémistes super puissants menaçait de faire voler le tout en fumée. Des enquêtes avaient été menées, plusieurs coupables avaient été arrêtés mais il était évident que ce n'étaient que des sous fifres. Les têtes couraient toujours et s'ils ne s'en occupaient pas rapidement, ils risquaient de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Une des pires choses qui pouvaient arriver...

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Il se devait de terminer la conversation avec Yuuki.

_La malédiction..._

Il y avait tellement peu de gens qui étaient au courant de ce mal qui rongeait certains héritiers de la famille Kuran depuis des décennies. Qui avait bien pu en parler à Yuuki? En tout cas Il espérait que...

- _A l'aide_

Kaname se figea sur place. Cette voix, si douce, lui faisait l'effet d'un chuchotement. … Ce qui était tout simplement impossible, vu qu'il était seul a l'arrière de la voiture.

- _Aide moi..._

Là, le sang du monarque se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne rêvait pas, Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui lui parlait... _Par télépathie_...

Ce qui était tout simplement impossible! En effet, le prince faisant partie de la race sacrée des dragons, personne, même le plus doué des télépathes, ne pouvait pénétrer son esprit sans y avoir invité. _A moins que..._

- _A l'aide..._

Ce dernier appel, accompagné d'une brève vision suffit à sortir le monarque de ses pensées. Il appuya sur l'interphone qui lui permettait de communiquer avec ses gardes du corps et le chauffeur, à l'avant.

- Arrêtez le cortège, tout de suite! Hurla-t-il pratiquement.

Les pauvres employés auraient bien aimé protester mais sentirent, au timbre de la voix de leur prince, que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas être contrarié. Le convoi s'arrêta donc, et le prince sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Lui qui était si calme d'habitude ne pouvait expliquer son état de fébrilité du moment. Comment pouvait-il se laisser aussi complètement et soudainement submerger par ses émotions ?

Sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ni d'où il allait, le beau brun se rua dans une ruelle située non loin de là. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, le monarque, suivit de près par ses gardes de corps apeurés, arriva dans un endroit extrêmement lugubre qui avait tout d'un cul de sac. Le lieu était sombre et parsemé de détritus. Des phrases vulgaires ou menaces de mort ornaient les murs noircis par un manque d'entretien évident. La garde rapprochée de Kaname Kuran ne perdit une seconde et se disposa tout de suite en position de combat. Dans une situation pareille, il fallait être prêt à toute éventualité.

Kaname resta immobile quelque temps, sans savoir quoi faire. Les faible signaux qu'il avait perçu jusque là ayant complètement disparus, le jeune homme commençait a se demander s'Il n'avait pas été victime d'une farce ou d'une embuscade, lorsque son ouïe exceptionnelle détecta quelque chose. En effet, Il crut entendre quelque chose bouger à quelques mètres de là. Le prince s'apprêtait à y jeter un coup d'œil pour en avoir le cœur net lorsque le chef de sa garde l'en empêcha.

- Désolé votre altesse, mais je ne puis vous permettre d'aller plus loin. Annonça-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement

- Akatsuki, serais-tu en train de défier mes ordres? Répondit le monarque en se maîtrisant pour ne pas envoyer valser le dit Akatsuki sur le mur le plus proche.

- Je suis désolé, mais Il est trop dangereux de vous laisser aller plus loin. Par contre, ce serait un honneur pour votre humble serviteur de continuer à votre place. Continua le bel homme, toujours aussi respectueusement.

Le prince parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se résigna.

- Passez moi cet endroit au peigne fin et rapportez moi tout ce que vous pourrez trouver d'anormal !

Les gardes s'observèrent avec stupéfaction. Que pourrait-ils bien découvrir d'important dans un endroit aussi immonde? L'espace de quelques secondes, ils se mirent à douter de la santé mentale de leur dirigeant. Seul le beau rouquin, dit Kain Akatsuki, semblait avoir une confiance absolue en son Prince.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Altesse…s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant.

Sous l'impulsion de leur responsable, la plupart des autres hommes se retroussèrent les manches et commencèrent à fouiller de fond en comble les alentours. Seule une poignée d'hommes resta en compagnie du Prince, sur le qui-vive et prêts a intervenir si quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit menaçait la vie de leur monarque adoré.

De son côté, le prince Kaname était extrêmement angoissé. Un soupçon de curiosité mêlé de compassion avait grandement influencé ses actes. En effet, il était curieux de savoir qui avait le pouvoir de pénétrer ainsi ses pensées, de même qu'il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi l'appel à l'aide de cette personne s'était dirigé vers lui. Et aussi et surtout, pourquoi son bas ventre avait réagit de façon si inhabituelle à cette voix.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, l'attente ne fut que très courte. Les efforts acharnés des hommes permirent de déterrer un homme qui semblait être dans un piteux état. Les vêtements de ce dernier étaient lacères et imbibés de sang, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune trace évidente de blessures. Le corps rigide, froid, ainsi que les pupilles dilatées et inertes laissait supposer qu'Il était déjà trop tard pour le pauvre homme.

Déçu, et attristé par la situation, le prince posa un genou à terre pour se rapprocher de l'inconnu qui gisait, immobile sur le sol, et posa délicatement ses longs doigts fins sur les yeux du malheureux, comme pour les fermer à jamais. Les hommes, sentant la tristesse du monarque baissèrent les yeux comme en hommage à la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils auraient du rencontrer dans des circonstances différentes

Néanmoins, quelque chose de surprenant se passa lorsque les doigts du monarque entrèrent en contact avec la peau de l'inconnu. Le corps et les pupilles de ce dernier parurent reprendre des couleurs, alors que Kaname se sentit drainé d'une vaste quantité de chaleur. Surpris, le monarque fit mine de retirer sa main, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui agripper soudainement le bras.

Les gardes du corps, vigilants, avaient déjà encerclé le pauvre homme, armes en main, menaçant de le renvoyer dans l'autre monde si ce dernier tentait quoi que ce soit de déplacé.

Le blessé, ignorant ce fait, continua d'agripper le bras de l'héritier du trône. Ce dernier comprit très vite que l'inconnu souhaitait lui dire quelque chose, et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa royale oreille soit a hauteur des lèvres frémissantes de son interlocuteur. Quelques secondes après, le monarque eut un mouvement de surprise, pendant que la main qui l'agrippait retomba sur le sol, sans vie.

Zero Kiryu ouvrit péniblement les yeux. N'ayant que très peu de souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé, il se redressa lentement et remarqua très rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Cependant, et aussi paradoxalement, cela ne l'effrayait point pour l'instant. Pour tout dire, le jeune homme était plutôt préoccupé par la température extrêmement basse de son corps, vu qu'il commençait à grelotter. Sans ses pilules réchauffantes. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une source de chaleur, _sinon..._

Le pauvre jeune homme essaya de descendre du lit. La pièce était immense et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il devait aller; mais à ce stade, ses sens et son instinct de survie avaient totalement repris le dessus ... Il fallait qu'il se réchauffe!

Malheureusement, ces quelques pas lui ayant volé le peu d'énergie qu'il pouvait lui rester, l'infortuné éphèbe aux longs cheveux argentés se trouva sur le moquette rouge, impuissant et grelottant comme un homme nu sur une couche de neige. Cet état pitoyable, ce besoin constant de chaleur était une condition contre laquelle il luttait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Certains disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie héréditaire, d'autres pensaient que c'était une malédiction… Peu importe...

Temps et technologie aidant, son père adoptif, le roi Kaien Cross avait réussit à développer des pilules réchauffantes, capable de le débarrasser durablement de cette sensation de manque et de froid. Mais comme d'habitude, les choses n'étaient jamais à proximité quand on en avait le plus besoin.

_Non, en fait non_... C'était lui qui avait sous estimé la mission que le roi Cross lui avait confié. Il avait réussit a déjouer les pièges et échappé de justesse aux terroristes mais...

_Mourir… de cette façon… est tout simplement pathétique_, pensa t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

_Quelques instants plus tard,_

Zéro se sentait revivre lentement. Cette délicieuse source de chaleur, la plus délicate et exquise qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour, l'avait empêché de tomber dans un coma irréversible tout en réchauffant son pauvre cœur givré. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, savourant ce plaisir indescriptible, pour se retrouver dans les bras de...

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Il s'écarta rapidement de son bienfaiteur pour se retrouver à une distance plus respectable, mais aussi dans une position plus que suspecte.

- Pardonnez mon impertinence, Kaname-sama. Commença-t-il maladroitement, tout en rajustant sa tenue de nuit.

- Tu te sens mieux? Kaien Cross m'avait prévenu que je recevrais les informations nécessaires par une source extrêmement sûre, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'Il dépêcherait le Prince Kiryuu en personne...

- Pourquoi cela? Demanda encore le prince, très maladroitement.

En effet, même s'il était le fils adoptif de Kaien Cross et qu'il portait officiellement le titre de Prince, le jeune Kiryuu avait été éduqué par Yagari Touga, le chef des services secrets du royaume voisin. De ce fait, Zero était le meilleur espion qu'il pouvait exister, mais par contre le jeune homme ne connaissait pas grand chose aux raffinements de la cour. Il utilisait très mal les honorifiques, savait à peine s'adresser aux dames et n'était absolument pas doué pour la danse. On ne le voyait que très peu aux évènements mondains, non seulement parce qu'Il s'y sentait très mal, mais aussi parce que sa condition même l'obligeait à garder des rapports très limités avec les autres.

- ... Parce que les chances de survies d'une telle mission sont extrêmement faibles... Et, malgré le fait que tu sois un excellent élément, envoyer une _sirène_, pardon _dragon des glaces_, dans le domaine d'un dragon de feu est … comment dire… comparable à envoyer un agneau a l'abattoir.

A ces mots, Zero se figea...

- Comment je le sais vas-tu me demander? Demanda le monarque, amusé.

- ...

- Hum il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à être au courant de cette histoire mais... Disons que tes yeux bleus océan, tes cheveux argentés, la façon dont tu me draines a chaque fois que je te touche... Et ton corps si particulier ...

- Mon corps?

- Tu souhaitais peut être que mes hommes t'aident à prendre ton bain? Demanda calmement le brun, qui observait avec beaucoup d'amusement les réactions de son interlocuteur.

Zero inspira un bon coup. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'attarder dans cet endroit. De fait, et encore plus que les terroristes qui l'avaient lâchement attaqué, _cet homme était dangereux_...

- Peu importe ce que je suis, ma mission est terminée, donc je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici. Annonça le jeune homme aux cheveux argent, visiblement agacé par la situation.

- Hum… c'est difficile à dire! J'avoue que j'aurais du mal à te laisser partir, vu que je n'ai pas encore récupéré la puce dont tu m'as parlé… Fit Kaname avec un sourire cruel.

Au même moment le visage de Zero se crispa et il en eu presque la chair de poule. Saleté de terroristes! Dire qu'Il avait été forcé à de telles extrémités à cause de leurs actions stupides. Dans une situation quasi désespérée, il avait réussit à placer la puce dans un endroit où les belliqueux n'auraient jamais pensé mais par contre... Il n'aurait jamais penser se retrouver en face du Prince Kuran en personne, vivant de surcroit... _Que faire_?

- J'aurais pensé que vous vous en seriez déjà approprié... Répondit-il d'une voix neutre, feignant l'indifférence

- Mais pour qui me prends tu? Ce n'est dans mes habitudes de m'introduire dans les parties intimes des dames, inconscientes de surcroît.

Si Zero fut piqué par cette dernière remarque, Il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Au contraire, son visage rougit par l'embarras reprit une teinte extrêmement sévère, voire même agacée.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais la retirer et te la remettre tout de suite. Peux-tu m'indiquer la salle de bain? Déclara-t-il en faisant mine de quitter le lit.

Tutoyer un monarque comme Kaname Kuran était presqu'un sacrilège. En effet, bien que ce dernier ait volontairement gardé son titre de Prince, il n'en avait pas moins le statut de Roi aux yeux de son peuple. Zero avait beau être lui-même un Prince, il n'avait aucun droit de parler aussi familièrement à son hôte. Et ce, malgré le peu d'éducation formelle qu'Il avait reçu, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le savait parfaitement bien. Ce manque de politesse n'était en réalité qu'une façon de défier son interlocuteur. Il détestait cette façon méprisante que le brun avait de s'adresser à lui et de parler aussi impudiquement d'un aspect de sa personne qui ne lui plaisait guère. Non, en réalité, il détestait cette personne qu'il n'avait rencontré que depuis quelque peu, mais qui avait déjà découvert un secret qu'Il gardait précieusement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il détestait ces pupilles rougeâtres qui semblaient le scruter et le faire chanter à chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur lui. Il haïssait cet homme, voila tout, et le plus tôt il pourrait rentrer chez lui, mieux Il se porterait.

- Pas question très cher. Cette puce aussi petite qu'elle puisse être, renferme des informations d'une importance capitale. Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit très en sécurité là où elle est, mais je me dois de m'assurer qu'elle sera parfaitement intacte au moment de l'extraction… Objecta le prince Kuran, toujours avec cet air moqueur qui commençait réellement à ennuyer Zero.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la?

- J'aurais pu demander au médecin royal de la récupérer, mais je n'aimerais pas t'embarrasser plus que nécessaire. Par contre, j'exige de superviser moi même les opérations...

- Donc, tu insinues que tu serais capable de fournir le même travail de précision qu'un professionnel ? Demanda Zero, que la situation commençait vraiment à agacer.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai des connaissances très utiles en matière d'appareil reproducteur féminin et...

Le monarque eut a peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une magnifique gifle atterrit sur sa royale joue. En face de lui, les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur lançaient des éclairs.

- Laisse moi te dire deux choses, espèce de prince de pacotille. De un je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, et de deux, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une femme, alors tes remarques à deux balles tu peux te les mettre ou je pense !

_Trop c'était trop_. Zero, tout comme son mentor, n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient, et malgré toute la réserve qu'il s'était promis d'avoir vu le rang de Kaname, cette dernière remarque avait fait voler ses résolutions en éclat. _Non mais quel imbécile !_

- Prends ce que tu veux comme tu en as envie, mais j'espère réellement que ces enfoirés de terroristes et toi allez crever en enfer très bientôt...

S'en suivit alors un déluge d'insultes et de jurons qui aurait certainement envoyé le jeune Kiryu devant le bourreau si le Prince en avait exprimé le besoin. Mais Il n'en était rien. Pour Kaname qui avait toujours détesté les femmes mondaines et hypocrites de la cour, ce Zero Kiryuu était une bouchée d'air frais. Impulsif, téméraire, fougueux, c'était une vraie perle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin ? Après tout, il souffrait lui même d'une condition un peu spéciale…

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, ma conduite est inacceptable. Je m'en excuse...Reconnut simplement le prince.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de refroidir immédiatement le dragon des glaces. _Comme Il détestait ce Kaname Kuran_. !

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est terminer cette mission le plus tôt possible et rentrer chez moi. Récupère la puce comme tu en as envie, mais fais le rapidement.

- Tu me vexes. Quelque chose ferait défaut dans mon hospitalité?... demanda le monarque, curieux de connaître la raison des réticences du prince Zero.

- Ecoute... Kaname... Commença l'autre qui commençait de nouveau à s'énerver.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit… Dans ce cas, allonge toi et écarte les jambes, je ferais aussi vite que je peux…fit Kaname en faisant mine de prendre quelque chose dans son tiroir de chevet.

- Là maintenant? Demanda Zero, vraiment embarrassé par tout ça.

- Tu ne voudrais pas perdre plus de temps ici, n'est ce pas?

Pour tout réponse, Zero s'allongea sur l'immense lit royal. Il détestait son propre corps, et le seul fait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir, le toucher et plus encore pénétrer ses parties les plus intimes le rendaient malade. _Surtout qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas sentir ce Kaname Kuran_.

- C'est quoi ca? Demanda t-il d'un air méfiant lorsqu'Il vit Kaname sortir quelque chose d'étrange de son tiroir.

- Du lubrifiant... La douleur risque d'être très vive sans. Ca te pose un problème? Demanda simplement le monarque.

- Fais comme tu veux!

- Bien…Zero ?

- Quoi encore?

- On ne va pas aller bien loin si tu n'écartes pas les jambes...

- Ca te va ?

- C'est mieux... Remonte aussi ta chemise de nuit pendant que tu y es.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça? Questionna encore le jeune homme, d'un air méfiant

- Parce que je n'y vois rien. Peut-être préfèrerais-tu que je me rapproche d'avantage?

Zero ne répondit rien, mais fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé sans sourciller. La situation était assez pénible comme ça. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir le visage du brun enfouit entre ses jambes.

- Voila qui est mieux. Je te mets un peu de lubrifiant, attention ça risque d'être un peu froid.

- On croirait entendre un gynécologue…

- Ah oui? Tu y vas souvent?

- Vas au diable!

...

- Zero, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose si tu te contractes comme ça.

- Je pensais que tu avais l'habitude des femmes ?

- Et moi je pensais que tu n'étais pas une femme...

_Touché!_ _Comme Il détestait ce Kaname Kuran!_

- Voila qui est mieux! Je te fais mal ?

- Fais ce que tu as a faire et laisse moi tranquille.

- Comme tu ...

Au même moment Ils entendirent la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir bruyamment et une personne entrer dans la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Kaname, instinctivement, se plaça au dessus du jeune homme pour cacher la nudité de ce dernier.

- Kaname, j'ai entendu que tu ne t'étais pas rendu au bureau aujourd'hui. Que se passe-t-il ? Serais tu mal… Commença la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

….

- Mon Dieu ! Mais... Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire? Demanda la douce princesse d'un air visiblement surpris et choqué.

_A suivre..._


End file.
